Since Then: Ash and Isle
by Love-el-ly Joy
Summary: Well. This story is thoroughly indescribable - but, I swear, it's a good story. If you read the story I will be happy.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So. This fanfic is really quite indescribable. Er…it starts off with a prank, and most of you people will probably be very, very angry with me after you read this chapter…with any luck my fantastically gifted creative mind will create a story that'll make you hate me less. Anyway, review, reduce, reuse, recycle. **_

**Ash POV**

**A prank. That was what it all was. Just a prank.**

**Not that it didn't make sense. He and Mary-Lynette really hadn't been compatible; he had always known that somewhere deep in his heart. But he hadn't realized; hadn't even guessed that someone had been stalking him just to make his existence miserable.**

**But they weren't soulmates. That was what it came down to. Mary-Lynette and Ash weren't meant to be together forever; there was someone else, somewhere, that Ash should be slaying dragons for.**

**The man was still talking.**

"…**and since you didn't really fall in love with her, neither you or the human girl will be punished - the vermin's mind will have to be wiped, but you won't be executed. And, since I'm such a nice person, I won't even report your sister and this Mary-Lynette's brother."**

"**Thank you…thank you for telling me. Does Mary-Lynette know?"**

"**Yes - I already told her and performed the mind wipe. Goodbye, Ash." And then the man walked away.**

*******

_**Ash was wandering down a Chicago street. He was six years old and had been sent from the island by his father for the sole purpose of seeing the world.**_

_**Suddenly, he saw a girl. She was lying on a blanket in what he guessed to be her front yard. She looked so sweet and innocent…**_

_**The girl was asleep. Ash went and knelt beside her, prodding her to wake up with his mind.**_

_**She stirred. She stretched a bit, and then she shot upright.**_

_**But then she looked at him, and her face seemed to soften.**_

"_**Who are you? I haven't seen you at preschool. I'm Isle. What's your name?"**_

_**Ash was somewhat surprised. The human girl - Isle - didn't seem disturbed by him at all. "Ash. Ash Redfern."**_

"_**Well, Ash Redfern, there's something different about you. I can tell. Who are you?"**_

_**This Isle was wise. Ash knew that when she said 'who are you' she meant who he was as a person. But Ash chose to ignore her question.**_

"_**You shouldn't be outside. The night is dangerous." he said instead.**_

"_**That's good to know. But I want you to answer my question. Besides, the night doesn't scare me. I'm half vampire, you know." she informed him.**_

_**Ash scoffed. "No, you're not. I'm a vampire, and I can tell you're a human. And now you know who I am. Are you happy?"**_

_**Isle gazed at him balefully. "You have to look beyond what you can see. You need to believe in what people say."**_

_**She was still gazing at him in that wise way. He had a strong urge to kiss her…**_

_**And so he did.**_

"_**How old are you?" he asked her, curious.**_

"_**I'm three. And I know what you're thinking - you're jealous of how much more mature I am than you."**_

*******

"**I'm **_**what**_**?" Isle was outraged.**

"**You're going to be part of an experimental study on how teenagers react to unfamiliar climates. You leave for Las Vegas next week."**

"**Mom, how can you…I've **_**grown up **_**in Chicago. And you want me to drop it all and **_**move to Las Vegas**_**? By myself? God, Mom, I swear, I'll be attacked by a gangster within the first week. Whatever - I'll do it. It'll be great. Maybe I'll meet a guy and my life will become complete. Whoopee!"**

**Isle spun, her bronze hair flying around her as she walked up the stairs. Once she got to her room, she picked up the phone.**

"**Casey, something awful is happening with my life! I have to move to Vegas. The desert. Because of some stupid **_**experimental study**_**. Yes, I'm going…I wouldn't give my mom the satisfaction of me acting immature. I have to keep up my maturity because of…never mind. Anyway. Bye. I have to pack."**

**Isle did fully intend to pack immediately, but when she turned around she spied her journal. She couldn't resist picking it up and writing.**

_**January 4th**__**, 2009**_

_**Well, I'm moving. Where to, you may ask. Vegas. Las Vegas, Nevada. I told Casey that I agreed to go because I wouldn't give my mom the satisfaction of me acting immature, but the only real reason is because he might be there. Him. Ash Redfern. The one that I haven't seen since I was three. Of course, it's been fourteen years. For all I know, he could have died, or, even more likely, become what is known as a **_**player**_**. He seemed like the kind of guy that would end up like that - just a little too sweet; caring a tad too much. But still, after all these years, I can't find a practical way to deny the attraction between us, even at that young age; the obvious concern in his voice as he warned me about the danger of the nighttime.**_

_**I gave up looking for him a long time ago; you know that. But I never gave up the hope that I will see him again. I know that I will see him, at some point. But for now, the only choice is to wait and take every opportunity to travel to places he might be.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I'm updating finally. My dearest apologies for the wait - I've been imagining it all happening in my head, so I know exactly how everything goes, I just haven't typed it all up yet. The only thing is that this morning I decided that Isle would be better with Spike from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, but I can't recalibrate everything I've typed up. Anyhoo, I love you people that review, and keep on reviewing. OH. And I loved Daughters of Darkness, just to let you all know, but I Ash and Mary-Lynette weren't exactly matching puzzle pieces, if you know what I mean. And I don't own Night World, which stinks._

As Isle drove the long road from Chicago to Las Vegas, the only thing that kept her going was the thought that maybe, just maybe, Ash would be there. God, did she miss him.

Isle's phone began to ring and she jumped. Her ring tone was Miley Cyrus singing Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. She answered it to get revenge upon her mother for not asking her about this "experimental study" thing. If Isle wanted to answer her phone on the highway, that was her decision.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Izzie. It's Casey."

"Hi, Casey. How's Chicago? I miss it already. The Strip can't be anything compared to the Sears'," Isle replied.

Casey laughed. "I don't know about that. Chicago really isn't that exciting. It's like living in a small town - nothing exciting happens and we have no tourism."

"Nice, Casey. You're right. I imagine I'll love Vegas. And you and Jesse can come and visit me over spring break! That'd be so cool."

"Hey, Isle? I'm sorry, but I've got to go. Call me later." Casey said apologetically.

"Will do. Talk to you later, Case."

Isle sighed. Casey had been her friend since they were two and Isle's mom had moved her from D.C. to Chicago. Jesse was her other friend. She'd met him as well when she was two, in advanced self-defense class. Their self defense teacher Paul had noticed exceptional abilities in them both and moved them up to the five-year-old class. By the time Isle was seven and he was nine, they had completed all of the classes, including the ones offered for adults. Paul gave the two of them gym time and let them battle it out between themselves. They were both amazing. Jesse had always been better than her, and not just because of his age.

Jesse was a vampire.

He was a part of an organization called Circle Daybreak, the organization that Isle might have been involved in if her father hadn't left she and her mother to die. Since he had abandoned them, Isle had been forced to live with her human mother and to behave as a normal human would, even though she was really only half human. Casey had guessed when they were in sixth grade that she was a half vampire, and she hadn't abandoned her, which had made them even better friends than they had been. Even so, Jesse was the only one that she could completely be herself with - she could talk to him just like she talked with Casey, except that Jesse was the one that could relate to her; he helped her through the bloodlust and the normal vampire problems, plus there was the added bonus of his being an immortal vampire, so she could beat him up without worrying about killing him.

Even so, neither of them knew about Ash. Isle knew that she should tell Casey, at least, about him someday, but that day hadn't yet come.

_Someday, _Isle thought. _I'll tell her someday._


End file.
